


Put your loving hand out

by Skyepilot



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: 02x05, F/M, Flirting, I blame this show, Kissing, Letting Phil have it, Making Out, Shipscuses, Surveillance, yes I went there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 04:05:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2493758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyepilot/pseuds/Skyepilot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ficlet post 02x05. Skye brings up the surveillance thing to Coulson.  Because, I mean, really.</p><p>Title from the Frankie Valli song "Beggin."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Put your loving hand out

"More drawings," she said, nodding as he put the photos down on the table next to her in his office.

"Trip was there this time," Coulson said. "I think he might want to sit out on future sessions."

Coulson looked a bit wary and discouraged.

"Accountability," she said to him, furrowing her eyebrows. "You agreed to this, right?"

"I did," Coulson said, sucking in a breath between his teeth. "I just didn't think it would actually happen."

Skye shook her head and smirked, went back to analyzing the drawings as he walked away.

Watching her from back behind his desk, he was thinking about how much this reminded him of last year. When they were on the Bus together, designing ops.

He liked the familiarity of it.

"Hey," she said suddenly. "So, I've been meaning to bring something up."

"Is this going to be in the form of a conversation, or a lecture?" he asked, crossing his hands over the top of his desk.

Skye glanced up at him, noting the defensive posture, and then stood slowly, walking up to his desk.

She leaned forward slightly, he could see the tops of her thighs pressing into the edge of the desk.

The concerned look on his face must've told enough of the story, because she leaned forward, putting both her hands flat on the top of the desk.

"Surveillance?" she began.

"Yes," he replied, narrowing his eyes, then staring back at her blankly.

"Don't you think it's...a bit much?"

"Necessary," he said, attempting to look determined.

"With your own team, sir?"

"Extenuating circumstances. And, I thought you...agreed...with...?" he said, attempting to look confused.

He added a shrug for good measure.

"Exactly...where were the hidden cameras, sir?"

She wasn't breaking eye contact at all, so he finally took a deep breath and leaned back in his chair.

"Places where you might experience an increase in adrenalyne or conditions which would push your physical...uh," he switched rails. "The shooting range, for example," he said, quickly, gesturing towards her.

"I see," she answered. " _And_..."

"Your...quarters," he admitted, shifting in his chair.

" _Just_...my quarters, or was there more than one camera there?"

"I don't know. I left that up to May," he said, looking down at the desk, pressing his lips together.

"So, May was in charge? Of observing me?" she said.

"Yes," Coulson replied, happily looking for a way out of this.

But she could tell that he was lying.

"Always?" she asked dubiously, blinking slowly.

"No," he finally answered, after a long pause.

"You're always _so_ professional," she said with a smile, turning away from him, sitting down on his desk.

"I can't imagine _you_ , of all people... _y'know_..."

"Absolutely not," Coulson said, agreeing, and standing up to walk around the desk so he could see her face.

He was suspicious she was mocking him now, and he wanted it to be very, very clear.

She looked him over, her arms crossed in front of her.

"But May gave you a report, right?"

"Yes."

"And here we are," she said, leaning back against the desk. "Observing one another in person. Finally."

She was enjoying watching him try to work his way through that.

"You didn't have any hidden cameras...on me...?" he started.

"No!" she replied. "I just tried asking. Many different ways. You might recall?"

"I didn't really think so," he started.

"Maybe I should, though?" she said, pushing herself up off the desk. "Since being the head of SHIELD means spying on everyone and everything, right?"

"If we're not keeping secrets anymore," he said softly. "We don't need to."

"And obviously... _this_ ," she said, looking around his office, "Causes you a lot of stress."

"It's where I do my best work," he said sarcastically, putting his hands in his pockets.

"Is that the _only place_?" she asked, walking around him, looking down her lashes.

"Pretty uneventful...elsewhere," he muttered.

"That's too bad," she said, after clicking her tongue.

He could feel her in a holding pattern behind him.

"If you've talked to May, then you'd know my habits tend to be a little more..."

"What happened to observing each other in person?" he interrupted, a shot back across the bow.

That pleased him a little, let him stand up a bit straighter.

" _Well_ ," Skye said, walking around in front of him, sounding a little taken aback.

"What are you interested in observing. Sir?" she asked innocently.

Coulson narrowed his eyes.

She wasn't taken aback at all.

"I see you're going to make this as painful as possible," he said.

"Yes. Seeing you squirm might be my new favorite thing for awhile," she answered, twisting the end of her hair.

"I'm the Director of SHIELD," he said, furrowing his brow.

"I know," she slowly grinned back.

"I hope you know what you're doing," he went on, swallowing, as she put her hand on his tie.

"What you're getting yourself into," he added, all pessimism.

"No idea at all," she said, smiling, pulling him down by his tie into her kiss.

Letting himself fall against her, he opened his mouth slightly, letting her lower lip slip in between his.

They fumbled there for a minute, until her hands landed on either side of his face as she pushed up on her toes to kiss him more deeply, putting her arm around his neck.

He really should have expected something more aggressive, but he didn't, and he stepped backwards, breaking the contact, but pulling her forward into him as she balanced herself on his arms.

She started laughing first, looking over at him as he rolled his eyes, smiling at her, hand reaching for the side of her face.

They wanted to stop smiling at each other, but they couldn't.

Whenever he tried to get serious, the corners of his mouth would pull up again.

She bit her lower lip to try to stop, but there was just something that had overtaken them.

"Come here," he said, finally, pulling her closely to his chest. "I want to look at you."

His fingers were tracing along her ear, her cheekbone, down her neck, as he gazed into her eyes.

Her hands had went around his waist, pulling them tighter, their bodies pressed so close.

With the weight of her head in his hands, he had slowly brought her mouth to his, fingers sliding through her hair, deepening their kiss until they both had no choice but to come up to breathe.

"I don't want to keep secrets from you, Skye," he whispered between them.

"I still want to see you squirm, Phil."

He smirked over at her, still wrestling with the idea. The sound of his first name in her mouth. The thoughts that both evoked.

"Through...careful observation?" he pleaded his case.

"Mostly," she said, tilting her head, and running a finger over his mouth.

" _Mostly_ ," she repeated.

 


End file.
